culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Way You Do the Things You Do
"The Way You Do the Things You Do" is a 1964 hit single by the Temptations for the Gordy (Motown) label. Written by Miracles members Smokey Robinson and Bobby Rogers, the single was the Temptations' first charting single on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, peaking in the Top 20 at number eleven; it also went to number one on the Cash Box R&B chart. Temptations version Background Falsetto Eddie Kendricks sings lead on the record, composed by Robinson and Rogers while on the road with the Miracles as part of the Motortown Revue tour. Its plethora of pick-up lines ("You got a smile so bright/you know you coulda been a candle/I'm holding you so tight/You know you coulda been a handle") began as a light-hearted joke between Robinson and Rogers to pass time on the long bus rides. Realizing they had something they could work with, the Miracles kept the lyrics in mind and prepared the song for the Temptations, who at this time had had only one single that had ever made it onto a Billboard chart (1962's "Dream Come True" at #22 on the R&B singles chart) and six flopped singles. This version of the song actually appears on two of their mid 1960s albums: 1964's Meet The Temptations and 1965's The Temptations Sing Smokey. The recording was done on January 8, 1964, a mere two weeks after founding Temptation Elbridge Bryant had been fired, and Jimmy Ruffin's younger brother David Ruffin had taken Bryant's place. While Ruffin would sing lead on stage he would remain a background singer on the singles for most of 1964, but after Smokey Robinson heard him sing lead during the Temptations' Motortown Revue performance, Ruffin was assigned to sing lead on what would become the Temptations' first number-one hit, "My Girl". The Temptations learned about the success of "The Way You Do the Things You Do" after returning home to Detroit, Michigan, and hearing nonchalantly from a Motown executive that "oh, you guys got a hit." After reading the number 76 ("with a bullet") listing in ''Billboard'' magazine, Temptations members Otis Williams and David Ruffin immediately began crying with joy. During this period the group's baritone Paul Williams was still considered the main lead singer; but due to the success of this single, Kendricks would be given the lead on the next two following singles. Personnel * Lead vocals by Eddie Kendricks * Background vocals by Melvin Franklin, Paul Williams, David Ruffin, and Otis Williams * Instrumentation by the Funk Brothers Chart history Rita Coolidge cover Rita Coolidge covered "The Way You Do the Things You Do," and it was released in 1978 as the third single from her most successful album, Anytime...Anywhere. In the U.S., the single reached #20 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #18 on the Cash Box Top 100. It also reached #16 in Canada. It is ranked as the 151st biggest Canadian hit of 1978. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Other versions "The Way You Do the Things You Do" has been recorded or performed by other artists many times, including a second version by the Temptations with Diana Ross & the Supremes in 1968. An Italian language version was recorded in 1967 by the Temptations, with the title "Sei solo tu" ("It's just you"). The song has been an American Top 40 hit in four successive decades, from the 1960s to the 1990s. In 1985, a live version (part of a medley with "My Girl") was released by Hall & Oates featuring David Ruffin and Eddie Kendrick, reaching #25. There have also been versions by Eric Donaldson, Elkie Brooks, the Underdogs, Manfred Mann in 1965 on their Mann Made album, the Iveys (Pete Ham, Tom Evans, Ron Griffiths & Mike Gibbins, before Griffiths quit, to be replaced by Joey Molland, at which point the band changed its name to Badfinger ), Little Richard on 1971's The King of Rock and Roll. Jordan Pruitt on her 2008 sophomore album Permission to Fly, Kids Incorporated in 1989 in the Season 6 episode "Pollution Problems",Kids Incorporated - The Way You Do The Things You Do and Hilary Duff in the movie Raise Your Voice. The Jerry Garcia Band performed the song in concert with an extended jam, often lasting ten minutes or more. Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band performed an extended version, as part of a medley with "634-5789", during their radio-broadcast show at the Apollo Theater and continued to perform it throughout their 2012 Wrecking Ball Tour. UB40 cover "The Way You Do the Things You Do" was covered in 1989 by the band UB40. It was the sixth single from their 1989 album Labour of Love II. The song was released in 1989 in the majority of European countries (in July 1990 in France), and was featured in the Ridley Scott–Michael Douglas film Black Rain. Track listings ; 7"-Single # "The Way You Do the Things You Do" (3:03) # "Splugen" (4:41) ; CD-Single # "The Way You Do the Things You Do" (3:03) # "Splugen" (4:41) ; CD-Maxi # "The Way You Do the Things You Do" (Jazzy Club Mix) (6:11) # "The Way You Do the Things You Do" (Paradise Mix) (4:07) # "The Way You Do the Things You Do" (3:00) # "Splugen" (4:42) Personnel * Saxophones: Brian Travers * Vocals: Astro, Al Campbell, Robin Campbell * Drums: James Brown * Percussion: Norman Hassan * Bass guitar: Earl Falconer * Guitar: Ali Campbell, Robin Campbell * Keyboards: Mickey Virtue * Mixed by John Shaw, Gerry Parchment, and Bertie Grant Charts, certifications and sales References Category:1964 singles Category:1990 singles Category:The Temptations songs Category:The Supremes songs Category:UB40 songs Category:Hall & Oates songs Category:Rita Coolidge songs Category:Songs written by Bobby Rogers Category:Songs written by Smokey Robinson Category:Song recordings produced by Smokey Robinson Category:1964 songs Category:A&M Records singles Category:Gordy Records singles Category:Virgin Records singles